


the queens old friend

by Just-another-evil-immortal (Just_an_evil_immortal)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Gen, falco has Ymirs memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_an_evil_immortal/pseuds/Just-another-evil-immortal
Summary: from a request I got on tumblr that went "Yumihisu where Falco has memories of Ymir after inheriting her Titan and meets Historia.."I wrote this last year but wanted to put it on here too.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	the queens old friend

Falco stared into the mug he had been given. He didn’t know much about the person who he was gonna meet, they had told him she was the queen of the island but he didn’t know much about her. He assumed it was going to be about the titans, maybe something about who should be the next jaws user or how they could best use him to prevent a war with the mainland countries.

When the door opened a blond haired woman entered the room, she was familiar, *very* familiar. He knew her name and that she had grown a bit since he (?) had last seen her.

“Christa” He said and the woman shrugged in surprise.

“What did you just call me?” she asked.

“Oh I’m sorry” he said, something told him that was the wrong name “Historia?”.

She shrugged again but went to sit down.

“How do you know that name?” Historia asked.

“I don’t know,” he said, he himself couldn’t place it either “it’s a memory, but not mine”

She was looking at him,interrogating.

“You are the one who ate Porco Galliard” she said more to herself “to an extent that means…”

“What does it mean?” he asked, confused.

“Nothing” she said, defensively “I was just thinking about how you remind me of an old friend”. Although she was smiling she seemed incredibly sad.

“Oh really? Who?”

“You wouldn’t know her, she died a long time ago”. Historia said “but let's move on to a more lighthearted topic”.

Falco recognized that was probably the best, he was sure that if they kept this topic up the queen might burst into tears.

“So how have you been feeling lately?” she said. “I imagine turning into a titan must have been a big change in your life.”

Just know a scene flashed before his eyes, a memory, not his but also not Porcos.

“You fulfilled your promise” he said absentmindedly and the queen shrieked again “When she revealed her secret you revealed yours”.

She looked startled and then sad.

“I guess I did,” she said and a tear rolled down her face.

“I’m sorry” falco said, a bit shocked over the queen's reaction.

“No it’s okay, you brought back some pleasant memories”

“then why are you crying?” Falco asked worried about what could happen if he upset the queen.

“Because those memories were made a very long time ago and a lot of the people aren’t around anymore”.

The queen only seemed a few years older than him but despite that she seemed to have been through a lot. He questioned whether one of those people was the girl Gabi had shot or even the jaw titan user before Porco but he’d probably never find out since the queen seemed to want to avoid that topic.

They talked a bit more, Falco told her about his time as a cadet and she told him about her time in the training corps and a girl named Ymir who, from what Historia described to him, seemed very familiar and he was sure he had met her before.


End file.
